tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rev Bem
| aliases = Reverend Behemial Far Traveler | series = Andromeda | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = Magog | base of operations = Eureka Maru Andromeda Ascendant | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Under the Night" | final appearance = | actor = Brent Stait }} is one of the supporting characters featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by actor Brent Stait, he first appeared in the series pilot episode, "Under the Night" and was a credited cast member throughout season one. He appeared in 31 out of 110 episodes of the series in total. Biography Rev Bem was a member of the savage alien species known as the Magog. Unlike his flesh-eating brethren however, Rev Bem rejected the methods of his people and adopted the peaceful religious values of the People of the Way (or Wayists). As a Wayist, Rev Bem considered himself a spiritual philosopher and pacifist, but harbored great regret and resentment for the murderous actions of his people. Around the year CY 10087, Rev Bem joined the crew of the Eureka Maru, a salvage ship operated by Captain Beka Valentine. They were hired by a Nightsider named Gerentex to locate a legendary lost High Guard ship called the Andromeda Ascendant. Beka and the others found the ship trapped in the gravity well of a black hole. They managed to retrieve it, only to discover that its captain, Dylan Hunt was still onboard and still alive. Gerentex had the crew of the Eureka Maru board the ship in an effort to take it by force if necessary. It was at this time that Rev Bem began to question working for Gerentex. Ultimately, Gerentex betrayed them all in his quest to claim the Andromeda and Rev and the others sided with Dylan Hunt. Once Gerentex was defeated and both ships were safely away from the black hole, Dylan invited the crew of the Eureka Maru to join with him on the Andromeda Ascendant. Rev Bem served as the ship's psychiatrist, physicist and spiritual advisor. "Under the Night""An Affirming Flame" Abilities Like all Magog, Rev Bem possessed the ability to project a stream of paralytic poison from his mouth. Biologically, the Magog use this to capture prey or to subdue living beings that they intend on using as incubators for their young. However, the poison can also be used for combat purposes and Rev Bem has been known to use it to incapacitate armed assailants. The effects of the poison are only temporary and affords Rev Bem a defensive measure without resorting to violence. Notes & Trivia * * Rev Bem is the first Magog featured in the series. * Rev Bem was born on the planet Kingfisher. "Under the Night" Related categories * images * appearances See also External links * * * Rev Bem at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Aliens Category:Magog Category:Brent Stait/Characters